John, el osito
by Lenayuri
Summary: John es un pequeño osito que ha vivido mucho tiempo en un cajón de ofertas, esperando. Un día, un pequeño niño de rizos negros lo compra y es ahí, cuando sus aventuras comienzan.
1. Prólogo La Vitrina

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Esta historia estará conformada por capítulos de **300 palabras**, un reto por que me dan muchas ganas de escribir mucho... pero me gusta como está quedando.

Ojalá y lo disfruten.

Y sí, será Johnlock, aunque no lo parezca...

* * *

John, el Osito.

Prólogo. **La Vitrina  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Y otro día pasa y estás ahí, sentado frente a ese aparador con tus _'hermanos'_, esperando ser comprado por algún niño, por alguna madre que quiera obsequiarle a su hijo o hija alguno de ustedes. Pero el tiempo pasa y ves cómo tus hermanos van yéndose, uno a uno. Y tú te quedas sólo. Ya no hay nadie más en la vitrina contigo, y el dueño de la tienda decide arrojarte en el _cajón de las ofertas_, donde muchos otros juguetes y peluches han ido a parar cuando ya nadie quiere comprarlos. Y suspiras -por que a pesar de ser un osito sientes, y piensas... y deseas... y pides poder ser y hacer feliz a alguien. Por que tienes mucho amor para dar, demasiados juegos e ideas en tu cabecita de algodón, todas para hacer a tu _humano _dichoso. Pero nadie parece quererte. Y te sientes triste, por que al parecer, los tiempos han cambiado y ahora un osito de peluche es demasiado obsoleto -demasiado viejo. Y vuelves a suspirar, por que el último atisbo de esperanza se ha ido. Te has resignado a vivir eternamente en ese cajón, con un gran letrero de _Oferta_ para siempre. Por que cada vez que escuchas la campanilla que anuncia un nuevo cliente, todos se van por los artículos 'novedosos', y a ti te dejan en el olvido.

Y por eso ya no te emocionas cuando escuchas la campanilla. Y por eso no viste al pequeño niño con rizos negros que se acercó a ti, te tomó entre sus manitas y te sonrió, para después regresar hacia una mujer alta, quien le revolvió el cabello y pagó por ti. ¡Por ti! Y sonríes, por que John el osito, había sido vendido. Y harías a tu _niño_ muy feliz. Era una promesa de ositos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

¿Se imaginan a John el osito con su jersey/sueter tejido color arena con una fresa enmedio, y su piel-peluche color doradito, sus ojitos azules? Awww me dan ganas de abrazarlo nxn

¿Y qué tal? Salió en un momento que... no lo sé... estaba viendo un peluche de Winnie Poh que tengo en mi cuarto(?). Y me imaginé a John como osito y a Sherlock como un pequeñito niño de cinco años con sus rizos negros... y sus pantalones cortos... waaaa~~ ¡culpo al fic de Amor de Guardería! xD

**¿Un review?**


	2. La Mansión Holmes

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

El lector también puede pensar que **Lenayuri** se fuma de la buena… pero no, nada de eso. Lena es sanita… más o menos.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo I. **La Mansión Holmes**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

No lo podías creer ¡habías sido comprado! Y por si fuera poco, la familia que te _adoptó_ tenía dinero –era demasiado obvio por la gran mansión a la que estabas entrando en ese momento. Así que la pregunta que rondaba tu cabecita llena de algodón era _'teniendo tanto dinero ¿por qué a ti?'_. La respuesta te llevaba en brazos.

El pequeño de rizos negros se llama Sherlock. Un niño que a tu parecer, era muy despierto, muy curioso… demasiado inteligente. Pero también seguía siendo un niño, y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando te _platicaba_ sobre todos los planes que tenía para ti.

Serías su segundo al mando en su barco pirata.

Y lo mejor estaba por venir, porque Sherlock tenía un hermano mayor. Otro niño para jugar. Y ese otro niño tenía a un viejo amigo tuyo en sus brazos. Un pequeño osito color gris, con un pequeño saquito color café. Era Greg, un osito que había sido comprado hace tiempo para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sonreíste al verlo y él te sonrió de vuelta.

Y mientras ambos hermanos colocaban los aditamentos necesarios para el barco pirata, Greg te comenzó a platicar sobre la vida en esa casa. Cada vez te maravillabas más de tu pequeño _humano_.

Greg te contó de cuando se perdió y Mycroft no lo podía encontrar por más que lo buscara en su habitación, la sala, la cocina, el patio… y por más que él intentaba gritar, el niño no podía oírlo. Entonces, de la nada, Sherlock apareció, le sonrió y se lo llevó a su hermano. Greg estaba muy agradecido con Sherlock.

Y sonreíste aún más porque ese pequeño niño humano, había cautivado tu corazón hecho de botón. Y te prometiste que cada día de ese pequeño ángel iba a ser mejor que el anterior.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Quien adivine qué es lo que me tomo para escribir esto... ¡DEJE DE ESTARME ESPIANDO! (?) Ok, no es cierto. Ayer llegué a mi casa tempranito -un milagro, cabe mencionar- y me puse a escribir... así que ¡yey! *tira confeti*

No sé cuántos capítulos serán... como ven, los saltos de tiempo son algo... extraños... posiblemente sean unos diez capítulos o algo así.

**OvO ¿Review?**


	3. La Guardería

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo II. **La Guardería**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sherlock y tú jugaban en el jardín. Tenían una casa de madera _extremadamente secreta_ en el árbol que estaba al centro de éste. Era un lugar sólo de ustedes dos, ni siquiera Mycroft o Greg podían entrar –a menos que Sherlock así lo quisiera, y eso era extremadamente extraño- así que siempre estaban ahí solos. Jugaban e imaginaban miles de aventuras juntos. Desde piratas hasta astronautas. Sherlock siempre te consideraba como su compañero, su amigo… y eso te hacía muy feliz.

Sherlock era muy curioso, todo lo quería saber y siempre sabía cosas que otros miembros de la Mansión no. A veces encontraba cosas perdidas o descubría cosas. Otras veces le pedía a Mycroft que le hiciera acertijos muy difíciles de resolver y él los resolvía sin problemas. La familia completa se enorgullecía de los dos niños Holmes. El problema era, que a Sherlock no le gustaba interactuar con otros niños porque para él, todos eran aburridos. Nadie le aportaba el interés suficiente como para comprender lo que él entendía fácilmente.

Así que cuando tomaron la decisión de llevar a Sherlock a la guardería, Sherlock no estaba feliz. A pesar de las peticiones de su madre y de las palabras de tranquilidad e Mycroft, Sherlock no quería asistir a un sitio tan _tedioso_. Te preocupaste, porque simplemente no podías hacer nada por él. Querías ir con él y decirle que todo estaba bien y que tú jugarías con él. Pero también sabías que Sherlock debía convivir con más niños humanos, por su bien. Y cuando Sherlock regresó ese día, corrió a su habitación, te abrazó y comenzó a llorar, supiste que algo malo había pasado.

Y deseaste, de vedad que sí, poder hacer algo más por el pequeño. Pero por desgracia, no había nada que tú pudieras hacer por él.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Ahem... si, este capítulo "_apareció_" por arte de magia... ¡fueron los Nargles! En fin, una disculpa.


	4. El Niño Nuevo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo III. **El Niño Nuevo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Comenzaste a observar varios cambios en el pequeño Sherlock un poco después de que éste entrara a la primaria. Era más retraído y comenzaba a cerrarse al mundo. Esta era su respuesta al cruel mundo al que se había enfrentado súbitamente. El mundo no estaba preparado para alguien como Sherlock, así como ningún niño había estado preparado para recibirte en su casa.

Por ello es que a Sherlock lo aprecias, porque vio en ti algo que los demás no. Y el sentimiento es mutuo. Ese niño no era lo que otros niños decían, Sherlock era especial. Era único. Y para tus ojos de plástico, eso era maravilloso. Y sabías que algún día, Sherlock encontraría alguien como él que viera lo grandioso que es, así como lo ves tú.

Y un día, Sherlock regresó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca, y eso sólo podía significar que algo bueno le había sucedido ese día. Y te lo contó. Un niño nuevo había llegado a su clase, un niño que era interesante, que le entendía y que al igual que a Sherlock, le interesaba _observar_ todo lo que le rodeaba. Y sentiste algo parecido a los celos humanos. Porque posiblemente Sherlock te olvidaría. Pero a la vez, te sentías feliz por él, porque por fin se estaba abriendo a las personas.

Y pasaron los días y poco a poco te diste cuenta de que tal vez, ese niño nuevo no era lo que esperabas. Porque Sherlock comenzó a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Comenzaba a comportarse más frío, menos… él. Y estabas preocupado. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer un pequeño osito de felpa como tú? La respuesta era obvia para ti.

Y con dolor en tus ojitos, te diste cuenta de que tal vez, James Moriarty no era bueno para Sherlock.

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas**

¡HA! Yo sé que se imaginaron que era John de niño... ¡pero no! Muahahaha soy mala, malosa asfafsasd

Insisto en que los saltos temporales son raros... xD Pero vamos ¡yo soy rara! OvO

Muahaha y Moriarty será pieza clave en este fic...

¡Ámenme!(?)

**¿Review?**


	5. El Dolor de un Osito

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo IV. **El Dolor de un Osito**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Las estaciones pasaban y con ellas comenzaste a admirar el paso del tiempo, a observar el crecimiento de tu pequeño humano. Sherlock había dado un _estirón_, como decía su madre. A tus ojos, Sherlock era hermoso; como uno de esos muñecos de porcelana que había en la tienda contigo. Sin embargo, Sherlock era diferente a cuando te vio por primera vez.

A sus escasos doce años, Sherlock ya se había escapado de casa unas cinco veces, sin motivo aparente, y regresaba días o semanas después con algún golpe o raspadura. Sherlock se estaba lastimando o peor aún, estaba peleando y por eso terminaba así. Y te dolía verlo así, porque nuevamente, no podías hacer nada.

Y tu dolor creció cuando una mañana que Sherlock se alistaba para irse a la escuela, te vio ahí sentadito en el alfeizar del ventanal y su mirada fue más de lo que pudiste soportar. _Ya no te necesitaba más_. Y lloraste quedito para que Greg no te escuchara. Pero el otro osito lo hizo, te escuchó y trató de tranquilizarte. Te dijo que era una etapa, que ya verías como Sherlock volvería a ser el de antes y volverían a jugar y volverías a ser su confidente. Y tú quisiste creerle. ¿A quién engañabas? Sherlock no iba a volver a ser el mismo. No hasta que encontrara a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar de verdad. No como tú, que eras un oso de felpa inútil.

Y tu dolor se incrementó, cuando Sherlock volvió un día furioso, tomó su mochila, la llenó de ropa y salió de su habitación dando un portazo demasiado escandaloso. Algo había sucedido, algo malo… y una pequeña lágrima rodó desde tus ojitos de plástico, porque no pudiste cumplir tu promesa de cuidarlo.

Sólo esperabas que Sherlock estuviese a salvo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Sherlock se revela y es un niño muuuy malo ù_ú

¡Por Loki! ¡Mycroft y Greg son taaaaaaan malditamente adorables... tomemos en cuenta que en algún momento de su niñez, Sherlock decidió seguir los pasos de su _némesis_. ¡Qué alguien lo jale de los rizos!

No me maten ;A;

**¿Review?**


	6. Deseos Imposibles

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo V. **Deseos Imposibles**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sherlock ya tiene dieciséis años y es demasiado propenso a meterse en problemas. El _amigo_ que tiene desde primaria sigue sin ser de tu agrado, pero no es como si le pudieras negar o reclamar algo a Sherlock ¡eras un ser inanimado, por el amor de Dios! A veces te gustaría…

Y entre tus cavilaciones, te encuentras observando a Sherlock desde la ventana de Mycroft, junto a Greg, porque Sherlock se deshizo de ti, como si fueses cualquier cosa. Y ya lo esperabas, de hecho se había tardado demasiado… o tal vez fuese porque te habías caído del alfeizar y quedaste detrás de un mueble, y no fue hasta que a él se le cayó un objeto que te encontró, y luego te botó. Mycroft fue muy amable en limpiarte dejarte junto con Greg, porque no hubieses soportado ser tirado a la basura. Al menos ahí, podías platicar con el otro osito, ahí no te sentirías tan solo.

Y por tu culpa –o al menos ese es tu sentimiento- Mycroft tuvo una discusión con Sherlock, por haberte dejado a la deriva, después de tantas cosas… y la discusión subió de tono y llegaron a los golpes. Y deseaste, una vez más, poder hacer algo… poder estar con Sherlock para que volviera a ser el lindo niño que te compró hace tantos años. Ese que se quedaba embobado observando las nubes, los insectos… todo. Ese niño con una curiosidad innata, que hace sonreír a su madre cada vez que le muestra un dibujo, aquel que hace enojar a su hermano cada vez que no lo deja subir a su _lugar secreto_, pero sobre todo, quieres volver a ver a _tu_ Sherlock.

Desearías… tantas cosas. Todas por Sherlock. Pero sabes que es imposible, porque lo que pides es imposible para un osito.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Crecen taaan rápido, que no sé qué demonios me pasa por la cabeza. En fin. Mycroft es un amooooooor... en serio. Y Greg... awww... todo saldrá bien, _promesa de ositos_. Awww... *rueda pro el piso y la miran feo*

**Ahem... ¿Review?**


	7. El Accidente

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo VI. **El Accidente**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cada día observas cómo es que Sherlock se autodestruye poco a poco. Te has enterado por Mycroft, que a pesar de su edad les sigue contando sus secretos a Greg y a ti. Te sientes importante, al menos para alguien. Sabes que el tal _Jimmy_ lo ha estado convenciendo de hacer cosas indebidas. Se ha saltado las clases varias veces y lo han suspendido por ser imprudente en clase. Ya no es el mismo Sherlock de siempre, y de eso ya te has dado cuenta. Y te duele verlo así.

Sherlock ya es mayor de edad y debería estar en la universidad. En cambio, sabes que se encuentra en algún callejón o sitio aislado con Moriarty o Moran, el otro integrante de su grupito de _amigos_. Sabes que le está metiendo a su cuerpo cosas que le hacen daño, y nuevamente te sientes un inútil ¡es que no hay nada que puedas hacer, maldición! Greg trata de tranquilizarte, sin embargo él sabe que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer. Greg sólo te abraza y te dice que todo saldrá bien, que Sherlock se dará cuenta de sus errores. Y quieres creerle.

Pero lo que temías se hace presente. Una sola llamada a la Mansión Holmes y sabes que algo está mal. La Sra. Holmes está a punto dl colapso, Mycroft se culpa y golpea la pared. Greg y tú sólo esperan que Sherlock esté bien y se van a dormir, esperando por noticias que esperan que sean buenas.

Y por primera vez sueñas, o algo parecido, porque te encuentras frente a una luz que te dice que no te preocupes, que todo estará bien y que lo que deseas se hará realidad. Alguien hará feliz a Sherlock. Y duermes para no volver a despertarte nunca.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Jimmy es malo maloso... aprendió muy bien de mi *llora de felicidad* OAO

Hohoho... este fic es corto, a lo mucho 12 o 13 capítulos, ya tengo 10 y medio escritos -sí, ayer me dio sueño y me quedé a la mitad del onceavo-, así que... buaaaaaa

Pero no se preocupen... ¡habrá sospresas para este fic! O3O

**¿Review?**


	8. La Señora Hudson

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo VII. **La Señora Hudson**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Estabas en un lugar que te daba mucha paz. Había mucha calidez y todo era suavecito. Era como el cabello de Sherlock, pero a la vez se sentía como tu relleno. _Algodón_. Caminaste lo que tus patitas de felpa te permitieron. Aquel lugar era extraño, no sabías dónde exactamente estabas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde… dónde estaba Sherlock? ¡El hospital! Y comenzaste a correr. Primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Buscando y no encontrando nada. Buscando a Sherlock y dándote cuenta de que él no estaba ahí. Y te dejaste caer y tu suéter comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas. Habías dejado a Sherlock solo, cuando más te necesitaba… pero… aún así ¡no podías hacer nada!

Y una voz te dijo que no lloraras, que todo saldría bien y que no tenías la culpa de nada. La recordabas. Era una de las gentiles señoras que ayudaron a confeccionar a tus hermanos y a ti, ella había puesto un poco de su corazón en ustedes, por ello es que podían comunicarse entre ustedes. Greg también era uno de ellos.

La Sra. Hudson, como la recordabas, te dijo que ella ya no estaba en el plano terrenal, sin embargo, no podía estar tranquila al saber que tú sufrías, porque ella había escuchado tus deseos cada noche. Tus mejillas de felpa se sonrojaron y ella te aseguró que todo saldría bien, que Sherlock recapacitaría y que tu deseo se haría realidad, únicamente debías ser paciente.

Y lo fuiste, fuiste un osito bueno y aprendiste más sobre el mundo humano. Viste a Sherlock y te alegraste de que sólo tuviera lesiones leves, sin embargo, él debía quedarse en observación un tiempo.

La Sra. Hudson llegó un día y te dijo que era tiempo. Asentiste con la cabeza y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

La Sra. Hudson DEBÍA salir... y no, no fue porque me _comprara_ con unos bollos y chocolate caliente... no, nada de eso *se come un bollo*


	9. El Regreso

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo VIII. **El Regreso**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Te sentías mal. No podías moverte, ni abrir los ojos, pero sí podías escuchar. Escuchabas un pitido constante, pasos y voces en la lejanía. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? No entendías nada, en un momento estabas con la Sra. Hudson y al siguiente momento te encontrabas en… en donde sea que estuvieses.

Trataste nuevamente pero no obtuviste nada. Así que derrotado, sucumbiste al sueño que estaba tratando de llevarte a la inconsciencia.

Un poco después, sentiste frío en alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Trataste de abrir los ojos nuevamente pero aún no podías lograrlo. Fue cuando una voz que conocías muy bien comenzó a inundar el espacio.

Sherlock estaba ahí, y te pedía perdón por cosas que no entendías. ¿Accidente? ¿Quién estaba accidentado? ¿Hospital? ¿Coma inducido? ¿Posible muerte cerebral? ¿De quién halaba Sherlock? Pero las respuestas no venían a ti… después de todo, nada tenía sentido ¡eras un osito! Tal vez, eso era un sueño… ¿podías soñar ese tipo de cosas?

Pero no estabas soñando, porque aparentemente sí hubo un accidente, y aparentemente tú estuviste involucrado y Sherlock y sus amigos fueron los causantes. Fue cuando recordaste el accidente de Sherlock, el último día de tu _vida_ como osito.

Sherlock y su grupo se habían saltado clases, tomaron alcohol y drogas, luego salieron en la camioneta de Moran, Sherlock manejaba y llegando a un parque ellos… ellos perdieron el control, atropellando a un joven que pasaba con su bicicleta. Un universitario, como Sherlock, una promesa para la medicina moderna, entonces… tú eras… Comenzaste a hiperventilar.

¡No! Eso no era lo que querías. Tú querías seguir con Sherlock, ¡pero como osito! Que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que Sherlock significaba. No eso… no querías ser alguien más… ¡no!

Pero la Sra. Hudson te hizo entender, que nadie mejor que tú para querer a Sherlock.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas**

¿Han visto eso? Esa nube tiene forma de Osito... xD

Pues aquí está lo que en realidad pasó... piensen que el ser que cuida a los ositos que se portan bien vió a John y le quiso cumplir su deseo... a medias... ¡culpen a Molly! Estaba indecisa en hacerlo o no _ _U

asfsafasf ¡uh! ¡chocolate! *ñomñom* O3O

**¿Review?**


	10. Recuerdos

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo IX. **Recuerdos**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El tiempo pasaba y seguías sin poder abrir los ojos. Sólo escuchabas. A los doctores, las enfermeras… a Sherlock. Incluso llegó a verte Mycroft, no traía a Greg, obviamente, pero sí te pidió disculpas en nombre de su hermano. Mycroft se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes de las malas amistades que Sherlock tenía, de la mala influencia que Moriarty y Moran eran para el menor de los hermanos, y quisiste detenerlo, callarlo para que no siguiera diciendo eso, que dejara de culparse, porque nadie tenía la culpa, lo habías entendido al fin. Sherlock tomó sus propias decisiones y ahora estaba pagando por ellas. Se escuchaba cruel, pero era la verdad.

Al menos Sherlock iba y platicaba contigo, un completo extraño, sobre lo que le sucedía en la universidad, en su casa, sus peleas con su hermano. Te contó de que Moriarty y Moran fueron detenidos por tráfico de drogas y te prometió, no… te juró que no volvería a dañar así su cuerpo, porque las consecuencias no las pagaba él, sino inocentes como tú. Y algo se movió en tu interior. ¿Era eso a lo que los humanos llamaban sentir? Algo así… ¿podías ser capaz de sentirlo? Lloraste de felicidad. Querías darle a entender a Sherlock que lo entendías, que lo escuchabas, y sólo pudiste mover el meñique derecho, la mano que el moreno sujetaba con ahínco. Y él lo notó, y supo que lo escuchabas y entendías.

Y el tiempo pasó y Sherlock terminó su carrera y tú estabas aún en cama. Sherlock iba a verte y seguían creando recuerdos juntos, eran amigos… y a la vez, te gustaba pensar que, de algún modo, lo cuidabas, justo como lo habías prometido hace tanto tiempo.

De algún modo, esos momentos en los que Sherlock platicaba contigo y tú movías tu dedo eran… perfectos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Le pregunté a mi madre si eso era posible, me dijo que a veces son movimientos involuntarios pero que en casos de personas en coma es muy difícil que lleguen a moverse por sí mismos. En este caso, quise jugar con la determinación de John, digo, ya pasó por mucho siendo osito como para que vaya y lo joda como hu... ma... ok, está en coma, eso no cuenta *hace puchero*

¡Esto se acaba! Waaaaaa *llora en un rincón*

**¿Review?**


	11. El Despertar

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

John, el osito.

Capítulo X. **El Despertar**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Ese día te sentías bien. Muy bien, de hecho. Te sentías ligero pero a la vez demasiado pesado, como si algo estuviese encima de ti. Trataste de tranquilizarte, Sherlock estaba por llegar y no debía verte así… o al menos, como te imaginabas que estabas en ese momento. Pero los dolores seguían y se incrementaban. Sentiste frío y luego calor, algo te ahogaba y comenzaste a toser. ¡Por favor, que alguien te quitara eso! Y luego te sentiste mejor, lo que te lastimaba la garganta se fue, y un cálido movimiento en tu mano te tranquilizó. Ese toque lo conocías. Áspero pero a la vez cálido. Era Sherlock, sin duda.

Y su voz aterciopelada acarició tus oídos cuando te pidió que trataras de incorporarte si lo escuchabas. Y lo intentaste. Y una intensa luz te lastimó los ojos, gruñiste e intentaste hacerlo nuevamente. Y tus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock, los cuales eran aún más hermosos de lo que recordabas. Y del pequeño niño que te compró aquel día ya no quedaba nada. Frente a ti había un hombre hecho y derecho, con una bata de doctor. Sus rizos negros adornaban su cabeza y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Sherlock te sonrió y lo primero que hizo fue presentarse. Tu voz sonaba forzada, por lo que sólo sonreíste y devolviste el saludo de mano. Sherlock te dijo que era normal, que en unos días se te pasaría el malestar de haber estado en cama por tantos años. Asentías en respuesta.

Te platicó que gracias a ti, se había convertido en médico, pero que su verdadera pasión era poder ser un detective consultor. Y la decisión en su mirada te hizo prometerte que le ayudarías en su sueño. Tú serías su compañero, como hace tanto tiempo lo fuiste también.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Buaaa *llora* Ok, no me maten... en mi defensa *saca un pergamino que se hace largo, largo, largo... casi infinito* puedo decirles que John impactó en la vida de Sherlock desde el accidente, por lo tanto, si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que la carrera de medicina te pide (más o menos 4-5 años, si estoy mal, corrijanme) y es el mismo tiempo en que John estuvo en coma... pues a Sherlock algo le debió haber quedado en su cabeza llena de rizos y, en algún tiempo, de aire... por eso, se volvió doctor, pero volverá a ser Detective, de eso se encargará John O3O

¡SE ACABA! *corre en círculos*

**¿Review?**


	12. Un Final Feliz o Algo Así

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

Capítulo XI. **Un Final Feliz... o algo así.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Y a pesar de las dificultades, te graduaste. Oficialmente, ya eres un Médico Militar titulado y eres libre de ejercer. Claro, tienes la opción de enrolarte al ejército, pero eso no es lo que quieres en este momento. Porque cierto doctor -que no quiere serlo- requiere de un compañero para comenzar con lo que realmente le apasiona: ser el mejor Detective Consultor de todo Londres -del mundo, sin parecer egocéntricos. Y ahí estas, frente a un departamento en la Calle Baker Street. En el 221B, para ser precisos. Conociste a la casera, que extrañamente se parecía mucho a la Sra. Hudson que tú conocías, pero no le diste importancia.

Al entrar, notaste _demasiadas_ cosas regadas por todos lados -basura, dirías tú- y Sherlock tocaba el violín frente al ventanal. Era de esas cosas que recordabas con anhelo, porque volver a escucharlo tocar era uno de tus deseos. Se detuvo y se giró para encontrarte viéndolo, te sonrojaste un poco y carraspeaste para evitar que se diera cuenta. Él sólo sonrió.

-Bienvenido, John.

Y esa bienvenida te supo a gloria y miles de cosa pasaron por tu mente -ahora de hombre, no de osito.

Preparaste un poco de té y comenzaron una larga charla sobre lo que había pasado. Te contó que después del _accidente_, su hermano Mycroft le había hecho frente una vez más, diciéndole que debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, que si tú morías, sería únicamente su culpa. Por eso se volvió Médico, para velar por ti hasta que despertaras. Y ahora que lo habías hecho, se sentía agradecido.

Te sentiste feliz, pero a la vez sumamente triste, porque lo que Sherlock quería decir es que si tú estabas en el 221B, era para pagar su deuda contigo, nada más.

Ese no era el final feliz que esperabas.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Como dije, una disculpa por haberme comido el 2do capítulo, si no has ido a leerlo, hazlo por favor. Creo que ese día andaba en la luna o no sé.

Bueno, aquí el capítulo once. Lindo ¿no? La verdad es que sé que me quieren comer en este momento... pero... ¡sean buenos conmigo! OvO

Quedan dos capítulos... *se va a llorar al rincón*

**¿Review?**


	13. Dificultades

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

Capítulo 12. **Dificultades**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Vivir con Sherlock Holmes nunca era aburrido, siempre había algo que hacer, algo que buscar, algo interesante para hacer deducciones. Y por un minuto, sentiste que habías tenido una leve regresión a aquellos días en donde el menor de los Holmes era un niño y te cargaba de un lado para otro, enseñándote a deducir, a observar... a ser un pequeño detective. Negaste con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no eran sanos para nadie. Pero no podías, porque aún seguías sintiendo cosas que no deberías -no era correctas- por el Detective. Pero él... seguía diciendo que estaba casado con su trabajo. Vamos, ni siquiera con la dulce Molly ni con la experimentada Srita. Adler había querido tener algo que ver. No que tú puedas compararte con ellas ¿cierto?

¿Y tú? Bueno, no es que tuvieses muchas citas -de hecho, ignorabas los coqueteos de las chicas a tu alrededor, porque tu corazón ya pertenecía a alguien. Suspiras por enésima vez porque no sabes qué hacer. Se suponía que todo sería más sencillo, pero te habías equivocado. Claro que la perspectiva de un osito de felpa no se compara a la de un hombre, al menos como un _objeto inanimado_ podías quedarte quieto e ignorar ciertas cosas, pero ahora, todo era mucho más difícil. Porque estar cerca del detective y tratar de fingir que no sientes nada es... imposible. Y si le sumas que es un experto en _observar_ a la gente... no tardará mucho en darse cuenta y entonces ¿qué harás tú?

Miras al detective ponerse sus parches de nicotina; ya no sabes qué hacer... es... nunca imaginaste que dolería tanto.

Y sin decirle nada, decides salir de ahí.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

En serio... comerme una cajita de pockys sola no es bueno, en fin. ¡Penúltimo capítulo! *se va a esconder a su cajita de cartón*


	14. Palabras del Corazón

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

Capítulo 13. **Palabras del Corazón.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Aparentemente no podías salir de tu departamento sin avisarle al detective, prueba de ello, eran los casi treinta mensajes en tu teléfono móvil. Y aunque la mayoría eran frases cortas y peticiones tontas sabes que el moreno sólo quiere que estés en casa. Bien, no es como si te fueran a secuestrar ¿o si? De acuerdo, lo de James no cuenta... ni las veces que su hermano lo hace... o cuando Irene lo hizo. Basta. Puedes cuidarte solo, además, necesitas estar solo para tranquilizarte.

Llegas hasta el parque St. James Square y te sientas frente al lago.

Todo era tan difícil. Pensaste que después de despertar todo sería... bien, no sabías cómo exactamente sería, pero al menos no así. Conocías a Sherlock mejor que nadie y por eso lo entendías, por eso lo estabas esperando, pero _ella_ no te dijo si tenías tiempo, si aquello sería temporal o permanente y aunque no lo expresaras, tenías miedo. Miedo a un día despertar y volver a ser un osito y no haberle podido decir nada al detective.

Miraste a tus lados y observaste parejas ir y venir. Las envidiabas.

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Sherlock Holmes?- dijiste a la nada y tapaste tu rostro con tus manos.

Nunca imaginaste, que la nada te iba a _contestar_.

-Ya era tiempo, Dr. Watson.

Oh... tú y tu gran... bajaste tus manos y a tu lado, ni más ni menos, estaba el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo único y especial en los ojos.

-Oh...

Sonreíste. Sherlock se sentó a tu lado. No había necesidad de palabras.

_Te amo _-dijo tu corazón.

_También te amo _-respondió el suyo.

Y tu corazón, antes de osito, ahora perteneciente a Sherlock, saltó feliz y con muchas ganas de saber qué seguiría a partir de ese momento. Porque ya no estarías solo y porque ahora, ya podías cumplir aquella promesa que hiciste cuando Sherlock te tomó en sus manos por primera vez.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas**

Sip, leyeron bien, es el final... buuuuu- ¿quieren epílogo? OvO

No, no habrá lemon... esto es demasiado cursi como para meterle algo hard... creo... luego... no sé... todo lo que quieran, díganlo en un review ;)

**¿Review?**


	15. Epílogo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

Capítulo XIV. **Epílogo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Habían pasado seis meses desde tu _confesión_ -sin querer- hacia Sherlock, por obvias razones, también del comienzo de su... _relación_. Si claro, no había muestras de cariño y afecto en público -porque a Sherlock no le interesaban y le parecían aburridas- pero al cerrar la puerta del 221B todo era diferente, era como si el detective se comportara _natural_ contigo, su verdadero yo. Y eso te hacía feliz.

Claro que debías aguantar sus berrinches cuando no había nada _divertido_ que hacer, o cuando no había casos o cualquier cosas que le aburriera; sin embargo, a través del tiempo, habías aprendido ciertos _secretitos_ para mantenerlo al margen. Secretitos que tenías muy bien guardados, así Sherlock sólo sería _único_ contigo y con nadie más.

Una noche soñaste con la Sra. Hudson, no con la casera, con la otra... bien, la de los ositos. Tuviste miedo de que te arrebatara de los brazos -ahora dormidos- de Sherlock, y estabas a punto de pedirle -rogarle- que te dejara más tiempo con él cuando ella levantó la mano para detener tu réplica y te sonrió.

-Sé feliz, mi niño. Sé feliz.

Se desvaneció y ya no la volviste a soñar.

Paulatinamente, fuiste olvidando cosas de tu vida como osito, pero nunca algo relacionado con Sherlock, era como si siempre hubieses sido un humano, como si tu vida de osito la hubieses pasado siendo un pequeño niño amigo del moreno. Pero no te importó, porque a pesar de que esos recuerdos eran preciados, te importaban más los que se iban formando día a día en el 221B de Baker Street, junto a _tu_ detective consultor.

Juntos, de ahora en adelante.

Hasta que la muerte los separara.

No podías pedir ser más feliz ¿o si?

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas**

Dedicado a **JawnBloggerHolmes**, ánimo ¿sip?

Ok, esto termina aquí... ¡mentira! No, sí termina aquí, pero tengo cinco o seis extras que escribí mientras escribía los capítulos(?) normales y se los voy a presentar en un momento... a menos que me manden a dormir(?)... sí, tengo veintidos años y aún me mandan a dormir xD

¡Ámenme!(?)

**¿Review?**


	16. Extra I Adiós Greg

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

**Extra I.** Adiós Greg

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Estabas emocionado. Acababas de llegar a _ese_ lugar que tanto les habían contado. Ahí estaban varios de tus amigos. Estaban Mike el bombero, Molly la doctora, Greg el policía y tú. Todos quietecitos y bonitos cada que la campanita sonaba. Sonreían felices al saber que serían _adoptados_ por algún niño humano. Y aunque les hubiese gustado mucho estar juntos, saben que es imposible.

El primero en irse es Mike.

Después se va Molly.

Y más y más de sus _hermanitos_ se quedan en los estantes. Greg y tú son los únicos ositos que quedan. Le preguntas a Greg el porqué no hay más _hermanitos_ suyos en la tienda.

-Es por la tecnología.- dice él -los niños ya no quieren tener ositos.

Ambos se quedan tristes, pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro.

Hasta que un día, un niño se llevó a Greg y te quedaste solo.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Ya comenzamos con el angst? Nah... va un extra, faltan cinco... creo xD

Besos y abrazos :3


	17. Extra II Quédate Quieto

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

**Extra II.** Quédate Quieto

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Era navidad y los pequeños niños Holmes habían ido a saludar a su abuela. Los habían dejado en casa alegando que tendrían frío -bueno, sí tendrían frío, pero no podían moverse y replicar ¿o si?- así que estabas ahí con Greg.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie entraría a la biblioteca -porque era ahí donde estaban, en un sofá frente a la chimenea- suspiraron y estiraron sus pequeñas patitas de tela y relleno. Se levantaron e inspeccionaron algunas cosas que tenían cerca. Y es que los pequeños humanos les habían enseñado a observar y analizar. Y decidieron observar por ahí.

Nunca se imaginaron que una de las niñera de los niños Holmes regresaría por unos abrigos y los encontraría ahí... caminando... frente a un gran libro... oh, oh.

Al día siguiente, los niños Holmes ya tenían niñera nueva.

* * *

**Notas**

Nada a mi favor... John y Greg confabulan en mi contra... y quieren una serie para ellos solos(?)... pero no... no aceptaré... sus... *aparece una bandeja con chocolates* sus... sus... bah!

Pobre niñera... es todo lo que diré xD

**¿Review?**


	18. Extra III Encuentros

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

**Extra III.** Encuentros

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando despertaste lo último que se te hubiese ocurrido era despertar como un humano. Bueno, eso acrecentaba tus posibilidades de estar junto a Sherlock, pero ¿porqué tenías que estar enfermo? Ah, si... culpa del moreno. Al menos te recuperaste, aunque tendrías que acoplarte a la vida humana. Al parecer tenías una hermana con la que no te llevabas bien... tus padres fallecieron... no había más historia. Bien, aparentemente era sencillo ¿cierto?

Así que un día caminando por la calle de la Universidad a tu departamento, encontraste a un hombre sentado en los escalones de tu puerta. Te acercaste con sigilo.

Tus ojos se hicieron grandes cuando, a pesar de ser un humano, te diste cuenta de que era Greg... ¿si era Greg, cierto?

-Ahm... disculpe- llamaste inseguro, no querías que te tachara de loco sin conocerlo.

-John- contestó y se levantó, sacudiéndose el pantalón -me alegra ver que estás bien.

Definitivamente era Greg. Ambos se sonrieron, lo dejaste pasar y preparaste un poco de té.

-¿C-cómo...?- Greg sonrió y te contó que cuando te fuiste -de acuerdo, desapareciste- él se sintió muy solo, además, Mycroft también se había ido, aunque solo a estudiar al extranjero, así que ya no sabía qué más hacer y la Sra. Hudson se le presentó como a ti, le preguntó ciertas cosas con las que notaste, Greg se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, y a la mañana siguiente, estaba en el hospital con una herida de bala en el hombro. Te comentó que era parte del Scotland Yard, por si alguna vez lo necesitabas. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y ya no lo volviste a ver.

Tiempo después, cuando ya vivías con Sherlock, supiste que Mycroft y Greg tenían algo más que una amistad... te alegraste por tu amigo y te preguntaste porqué era tan difícil que pasara lo mismo entre el detective y tú.

* * *

**Notas**

Sip... Greg también le pidió un deseo mafufo a la estrella verde que sale en el Ocaso...(?)

Ya ven, la Sra. H y yo volvemos humanos a los ositos(?)... así que... no, no volveremos más osos... suficientes tenemos ya entre los humanos como para crear más... y sí, siempre terminan en el hospital. XD

Quedan dos... creo.

**¿Review?**


	19. Extra IV Casualidades

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

**Extra IV.** Casualidades

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando decidiste enojarte con el detective -ya ni siquiera recuerdas el motivo- y salir del apartamento sin decirle nada, no imaginaste que te ibas a encontrar con... _él_. ¿No se suponía que estaría en algún reformatorio o algo así? Bien, salió por buen comportamiento.

Te reíste de ello... porque aparentemente el hombre que tenías frente a ti no recordaba a Sherlock... al menos eso te tranquilizaba -tal vez reprimió cosas, como lo hacía el detective- pero tener quien sabe cuántos artefactos explosivos a tu alrededor no era bonito... de verdad que no. Estabas nervioso y esperabas que el detective no hiciera alguna...

-Te he traído un pequeño regalo de presentación- estupidez... _¡ay, Sherlock!_, tenía que hacer las cosas sin decirte... como siempre.

Al menos, todo salió bien.

El problema fue que desde ese día sentías la mirada del detective sobre ti. ¿O sólo era tu imaginación? ¿Porqué sentías que ser humano era mucho más difícil que ser osito?

Bien, ya era demasiado aquello... no sólo tenías que sobrellevar lo que sentías por el detective, sino también ocultárselo -que no era muy sencillo, cabe decirlo.

Suspiraste nuevamente... sólo esperabas que todo fuese mejor.

* * *

**Notas**

Si John... todo irá mejor... ¡penúltimo capítulo, queridos lectores! O3O

Quería terminar de publicar el último Extra y comenzar a terminar otros pendientes, pero mi luz me está fallando, así que... ¡nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!

Si... entre semana publicaré, pero serán cosas cortas... ¡abrazos! \(OwO)/

**¿Review?**


	20. Extra V Sonrisas

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

El lector puede morir por sobredosis de azúcar.

Fluff… fluff everywhere…

* * *

**John, el osito.**

**Extra V.** Sonrisas

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Paseabas junto a Sherlock por las calles del centro de Londres. El detective llevaba cargando al pequeño Hamish, quien iba dormido en sus brazos -claro que luego de subir y bajar en el parque, era normal-. Platicaban de todo un poco y no desperdiciaban ningún minuto para enviarse miradas cómplices que decían poco para los demás y mucho para ustedes -era su propio lenguaje a base de miradas.

Cuando pasaron por una tienda de antigüedades, te detuviste y admiraste el aparador. Sherlock te miró dubitativo, pero no te preguntó nada.

Decidiste entrar y comprar un par de ositos en oferta, uno traía un lindo suéter como los tuyos, y el otro una pequeña chaqueta color café. Sonreíste y se los mostraste a Sherlock, él sonrió de lado y te dio un beso en la frente.

Habías encontrado el regalo de cumpleaños para Hamish y para su prima Alexandra.

Y aunque ya no recordaras mucho de tu vida como osito, eras feliz con la vida que tenías ahora. Porque además del detective, ahora tenías a otro pequeño angelito al que puedes cuidar y querer, y ambos te quieren igual.

Si, eras muy feliz.

* * *

**Notas**

Bueeeeeeeeno... este fic termina aquí, con todo y sus letras cursis xD

Muchas gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos, por seguirme... vamos ¡gracias por todo! *se va a llorar*

Este es el final definitivo del fic, ya no habrá más extras, ni capítulos, ni nada... me gustó el resultado. Y no, no volverá a comenzar, ni se repetirá la historia ¿de acuerdo? no, por más chocolate que me den, no habrá más.

Y si se preguntan cómo llegaron ambos ositos ahí... la respuesta rápida es esta: "Luego de que ambos niños Holmes dejaran la Mansión, la Sra. Holmes decidió revisar unas cuantas cajas en el diván... cosas que se dejaron de usar o tenían mucho tiempo guardadas. Ahí encontró a ambos ositos, y para evitar que se hicieran feos, decidió dejarlos en esa casa de Antigüedades para que alguien más pudiera tenerlos." Claro que nunca se imaginó que ambos volverían a sus niños ¿cierto? ¿Coincidencia? Como dice la Bruja Dimensional 'En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable". *guiño*

El siguiente fic que terminaré será: **Segundas Oportunidades**.

Gracias nuevamente... **¿un review?**


End file.
